IOS 13
iOS 13 is a major version of the iOS operating system launched on September 19, 2019, succeeding iOS 12. It was released for iPhones and the 7th generation iPod Touch. For iPads, iOS 13 was launched as iPadOS 13, with extra features, while for Apple TV, it was launched as tvOS 13. It includes Dark Mode, a set of refinements and features including a new Reminders app, a new Photos app design, a new Find My app, wallpapers compatible with Dark Mode and more. History Apple decided to make a new feature update with multiple features including some requested ones. Apple also wanted to give iPads their own OS so they made iPadOS. It was announced at WWDC 2019 on June 3 and betas were released throughout until its release on September 19. Version History 13.0.x iOS 13.0 was the original release of iOS 13 launched September 19, 2019 with the build (GM) made a few days prior to its release. 13.1.x iOS 13.1.1 was a bug fix update released on 27/09/2019. iOS 13.1.2 was a bug fix update released on 30/09/2019. iOS 13.1.3 was a bug fix update released on 15/10/2019. 13.2.x iOS 13.2 was a major update released on 28/10/2019. It is required for Beats Solo Pro. It fixed the lag when opening Camera from the Lock Screen. It added a new Volume HUD animation and the device you're connected to will now show on the volume slider in the Control Center. The Volume Icon changes. It adds 61 new emojis. The Share Audio interface features moving icons, and more. iOS 13.2.1 was a HomePod-only bug fix update released on 30/10/2019. iOS 13.2.2 was a bug fix update released on 7/11/2019. iOS 13.2.3 was a bug fix update released on 18/11/2019. 13.3.x iOS 13.3 was a minor feature update released on December 10, 2019 including some new features. iOS 13.3.1 is a scheduled bug fix update due for release in January or February 2020. 13.4.x iOS 13.4 is a scheduled major update due for release in February or March 2020. Changelog from iOS 12 iOS 13 changes the handling of location data. When an app requests access to location, the user chooses whether to grant access whenever they are using the app, or only once. The user will receive similar prompts for background location access, and when an app requests access to Bluetooth or Wi-Fi (which may also be used for non-consensual location tracking). A system-wide Dark Mode allows users to enable a light-on-dark color scheme for the entire iPadOS user interface, all native applications, and supported third-party apps. It can be manually turned on or set to automatically switch between light and dark modes based on the time of day. iOS 13 includes a new Volume HUD that appears on the left side of the screen and allows the user to set the volume by sliding a finger on it. Siri uses a software-generated voice called "Neural TTS", intended to sound more natural than previous versions that use clips of human voices. Siri also became more functional and new sound control is available. The Siri Shortcuts app is installed by default. Siri also uses HomePod to learn and recognize voices of different people. It is also possible for Siri to automatically read incoming messages aloud on AirPods. The QuickType virtual keyboard features QuickPath, allowing the user to swipe their finger across the keyboard to complete words and phrases. This functionality was previously exclusively available via third-party keyboard applications such as SwiftKey, Adaptxt, Gboard, or Swype. Emoji stickers have been included on the emoji keyboard and can be used wherever regular emoji can be. iOS 13 adds a new system-wide gesture interface for cut, copy, paste, undo, and redo. A three-finger swipe left or up will undo; three fingers right or down will redo. A single three-finger pinch will copy, a second three-finger pinch will cut, and a three-finger spread pastes. A three-finger single tap will bring up a shortcut menu with all five options. The blue text cursor can be moved around text fields by pressing and holding to pick it up and move it. Many new options for text selection have also been added: double-tapping a word will select it, triple-tapping selects a sentence, and quadruple-tapping a paragraph selects it. A new single sign-on implementation called "Sign in with Apple" allows users to create accounts with third-party services with a minimal amount of information. Users can share emails or a private "relay" email with the app. Users may generate a disposable email address for each site, improving privacy and anonymity, and reducing the amount of information that can be associated with a single email address. All iPadOS applications that support third-party login methods, such as Facebook and Google, must support the "Sign in with Apple" system, and the iPadOS human interface guidelines recommend that developers place the "Sign in with Apple" option above other login methods. iOS 13 makes several performance improvements. Face ID unlocks the iPhone X, XS, XS Max and XR up to 30 percent faster than on iOS 12. A new file format makes app downloads as much as 50 percent smaller, app updates as much as 60 percent smaller, and app launches up to twice as fast. Similar to many laptops, iOS 13 has a feature to limit the battery charging percentage to 80%. This feature allows leaving the mobile phone charging overnight without needing a timeclocked power outlet for preserving battery lifespan. Keeping the battery percentage more centered instead of complete charges and discharges reduces strain onto the battery. This reduces the battery aging of the lithium-ion battery and extends its lifespan. iOS 13 introduces the ability to connect to external USB drives. Although primarily designed for thumb drives and hard drives, a wide variety of USB disk devices will work, thanks to the iPadOS's support of the SCSI subclass of USB Mass Storage. Native SCSI disk devices will work as well, when used with a SCSI to USB adapter. iOS 13 adds official support for the Sony DualShock 4 and the Microsoft Xbox One controller. iOS 13 also adds support for wireless audio sharing for AirPods and certain Beats headphones. A new multi-select gesture is available in supported applications such as Files and Mail. Multiple items, such as files or emails, can be quickly selected by dragging two fingers over the desired items. App features Messages and Memoji User profiles can be created and Memoji can be used as an iMessage profile picture. All iOS devices with an A9 processor or newer can create custom Memoji. Memoji and Animoji can be used as a sticker in iMessage and other apps; they are also available as regular emoji for use anywhere the emoji keyboard is available. There are a variety of new customization options for Memoji. Maps The Maps app features a redesigned maps UI, featuring more detailed maps, and Look Around, a street level imagery implementation similar to Google Street View. Reminders Redesigned and rebuilt from the ground up with new features such as the ability to suggest when a reminder should be delivered to the user, and the ability to tag contacts so that references to reminders can be surfaced elsewhere, such as in Messages. Photos The Photos app includes a redesigned UI and uses machine learning to auto-hide "clutter" images such as screenshots and documents. Photos has a redesigned interface showing users photos they took in the past year, month, week and day. This brings all photos to one page and shows users photos based on what their device suggests for them. iOS 13 support iOS 13 is currently a supported version of iOS and can run on the iPhone 6s and newer. It can run on the iPod Touch 7th generation. For iPads and iPadOS 13 support, look on this page. Builds of iOS 13 (updates not included) Beta Stage - iOS 13 beta 1 - iOS 13 beta 2 - iOS 13 beta 3 - iOS 13 beta 4 - iOS 13 beta 5 - iOS 13 beta 6 - iOS 13 beta 7 - iOS 13 beta 8 GM - iOS 13 GM Gallery on]] on]] in dark mode]] ]] Category:Operating Systems